One of the greatest technical challenges during hand-assisted laparoscopic surgery such as sigmoid colectomy or ileo-colic resection is retracting loops of small bowel which drop repeatedly into the surgical field and obscure visualization. The usual method to prevent this is positioning the operating table into steep Trendelenberg position, but this risks patient injury and positional hypotension. Devices to prevent prolapse of small bowel loops into the operative field during laparoscopic or open abdomino-pelvic surgery have been developed. For example, small bowel is known to be packed proximally in the abdomen using laparotomy pads or towels. Laparotomy pads or towels inadvertently left inside the abdomen, however, pose the risk of surgical complication with serious consequences. Other methods of retracting the small bowel into the upper abdomen utilize a plastic bag, into which the small bowel is placed and usually secured by means of a pull-cord around the opening of the bag. This approach does not provide retraction of the small bowel out of the pelvis and additionally risks strangulation of the bowel itself from constriction of the mesenteric blood supply.
Thus, new retracting devices and methods are desired.